The present invention relates generally to footwear, and more particularly to protective material for footwear.
In a variety of activities, the primary function of footwear is to protect and support the wearer's foot. Much of the support and protection afforded by footwear is attributable to the design and configuration of both the sole and the upper. The sole functions to protect the foot by dispersing the forces caused by running, jumping, walking and the like, while the upper functions to protect the foot, and in some cases, the ankle and calf, from external impact forces, such as when an object strikes the foot. For example, such impact may occur in an industrial or factory workplace setting or even in an outdoor setting, such as during hiking, hunting and the like.
The objectives of providing comfort and providing adequate protection often compete with one another. A soft, flexible upper designed for a comfortable fit may not provide adequate protection against impact forces. On the other hand, an upper formed from a hard, overly rigid material designed to efficiently protect the foot from impact forces may feel extremely uncomfortable and may result in blisters on the wearer's feet. Additionally, a hard upper material may not adequately absorb the force of an impact, such that a significant portion of the force may still be transferred to the wearer's foot.